


You're Making Me Blush!

by fruitycat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, cheesy as hell, like if u have lactose intolerance this will absolutely kill you, sweet soft and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitycat/pseuds/fruitycat
Summary: Sleepy domestic Rinpana cuddling.(*crying* t,hey love eaachother... so much,...)





	

Rin and Hanayo layed in their bed, still tired from their long day of shopping. Hanayo was almost about to fall asleep in her girlfriend's arms before she heard a whisper.

"Kayo-chin, you're so pretty," Rin sighed, sleepily yet heartfelt. Hanayo smiled and pulled her girlfriend closer.

"Where is this coming from?"

"M'just... admiring you is all."

"If I'm being honest, I don't think there's much to admire," she said with a sad smile, "I'm still no where near as pretty as you."

Rin looked shocked. "Kayo-chin, that's nonsense!! I think there's plenty to admire." She planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"You're still the pretty one."

"What!?" Rin gasped, "No way, I'm the cute one, _nya_. You're prettier."

"Can't you be the pretty one _and_ the cute one?" Hanayo mumbled, "I mean, you're so thin and muscular while I'm just..." She gestured towards her own body.

"Kayo-chin, you're gorgeous." Rin rolled over, so she was laying on top of Hanayo, facing her. "You have such a cute round face," she said, kissing her on the nose. She proceeded to kiss all around her face and neck, and all around her collarbone.

"Rin!!" she squealed, "You're making me blush."

"Aaand cute little hands~," Rin purred, grabbing her girlfriend's right hand and kissing each knuckle. Hanayo giggled, and cupped Rin's face in her other hand.

Rin moved lower, so she lay right on Hanayo's stomach. "And... a cute round tummy!" Rin wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and gave her a little squeeze, before kissing all around her belly.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiiiiss~"

Hanayo couldn't hold back a laugh. "Rin, that tickles!!"

Rin whispered a soft _nya_ , before blowing a raspberry into Hanayo's tummy.

"Does it tickle now?" she grinned mischeviously before returning to her tickling.

"Rin," Hanayo managed to squeak in between fits of giggles, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "I'm going to scream!"

"Okay, I'll stop," Rin said sweetly, returning to light kisses.

"I love you so much," Hanayo said, blinking away her tears of laughter.

"Love you more." Hanayo could feel Rin smiling into her tummy. Hanayo giggled.

Not long after, she heard Rin's snoring, her arms still wrapped around her middle. Hanayo ran her fingers through Rin's short hair a few times, before she drifted to sleep in her girlfriends embrace.


End file.
